


No buscaba a nadie, y te vi

by lucerocanalla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Physical Abuse, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucerocanalla/pseuds/lucerocanalla
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Empieza CS, pero es una historia SwanQueen sin dudas.Comenzó con una idea propia sobre una madre divorciada compartiendo la tenencia con su ex, quien la engañó cuando aún estaban casados con la que es su actual pareja. Obviamente, la mujer odia a la pareja de su ex. Tienen la tenencia compartida del hijo de ambos, pero cuando al chico le toca estar con el padre quien verdaderamente lo cuida y se encarga de él es la novia de este, ya que él se desentendió de la crianza del chico llegando incluso a pedirle a su pareja que haga ella los intercambios con la madre, para "alegría" de esta última. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el chico les dice a ambas mujeres - en distintos momentos -  que se siente hijo de madres separadas?Después leí el prompt que leerán al final del primer capítulo y decidí que era perfecto para esta historia que tendrá algo de drama y actualidad (maltrato y abuso a mujeres), pero nada muy explícito ni pesado.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“¿Mamá?” La interpelada levantó la vista de las hojas que tenía en la mano para mirar inquisitivamente a su hijo de 10 años. Lo observó revolverse nervioso, hasta que clavó los ojos en los de ella y espetó: “¿Qué significa tortillera?”

 

Regina Mills, profesora de historia y geografía, divorciada, de 41 años, casi se traga la lengua del sobresalto que le causó la terminología tan cruda, tan… extraña a su hijo. Tratando de parecer aplomada, inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un costado y le preguntó con suavidad.

 

“¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra?”

 

“¿Es mala, verdad?” Insistió el chico sin largar prenda.

 

Regina eligió cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir a continuación; no tenía ninguna intención de educar a un homófobo.

 

“La palabra tiene una connotación…” Lo vio fruncir el entrecejo. “Connotación es que una palabra o cosa, se asocia con otra cosa o significado; en este caso, la palabra tortillera tiene una connotación negativa porque las personas que la usan tienen como intención insultar, herir.”

 

El chico asintió levemente y bajó la mirada pensativamente al libro que tenía en las manos.

 

“¿Henry, a quién escuchaste decir eso?” Regina se hacía una idea de quién, pero quería estar segura antes de arrancarle la lengua al infeliz de su exmarido.

 

El chico levanto la vista hacia su madre dejando caer los hombros, como si llevara un peso inmenso sobre ellos.

 

“Papá se la dijo a Emma.” Susurró.

 

La primera reacción de la mujer fue de una muy breve y mezquina satisfacción; la segunda y predominante, de sorpresa. Si había algo que Regina Mills no sabía hacer era olvidar una afrenta y, Emma Swan, se había ganado a pulso el primer puesto en la lista de ‘indeseables’ al acostarse con su exmarido, cuando aún no era su ex, claro. Le importaba tres pitos que a esa altura el matrimonio estuviera acabado desde hacía varios años, en su opinión, la muy cualquiera le había robado algo que era suyo y no importaba si ella lo quería o no. Era suyo y punto.

 

“¿Qué significa?” Insistió Henry.

 

Regina se sacó los lentes, cerró las patillas con cuidado y los dejó sobre los papeles que tenía delante suyo, se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo mientras pensaba qué decir y cómo decirlo. Consideró que lo mejor era no pensar en la robamaridos, así evitaba filtrar negatividad a su respuesta.

 

“Mmm… tortillera es una mujer homosexual, aunque la palabra se usa de modo despectivo. Para insultar.” Le aclaró al ver la confusión en el rostro de su hijo.”Así que si lo que quisieras hacer es preguntarle a una mujer si es homosexual, lo adecuado es usar la palabra lesbiana.”

 

Henry frunció los labios pensativamente. “¿Y por qué papá le diría eso a Emma? Ella es bisexual.” Vio cómo se agrandaban los ojos de su madre y procedió a explicar, creyendo que la sorpresa se debía a la palabra en sí y no al descubrimiento sobre la sexualidad de su enemiga. “Papá se la dijo la otra vez cuando estaban discutiendo y Emma le dijo que a ella no le gustaban las etiquetas, pero si quería usar una con ella que le dijera bisexual.” Explicó de corrido como si tuviera miedo de olvidarse alguna palabra. Tomó aire y preguntó. “Qué es una etiqueta?” Regina suspiró aliviada. “¿Y qué es ser bisexual?” El alivio se esfumó. A pesar de ser docente, Regina no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de preguntas ya que sus estudiantes, por lo general, no la elegían a ella como confidente. Acababa de darse cuenta que iba a tener que averiguar sobre el tema.

 

La mujer rotó los hombros de adelante hacia atrás. “Una etiqueta es un papel o algo similar que le ponés a una cosa para decir qué es, qué tiene o para dar otra información. Así que etiquetar a una persona es como querer decirle qué es… meterla en un casillero que pasa a ser como una especie de prisión, ¿entendés?

 

Henry sacó el labio inferior hacia afuera y asintió. “Creo que sí, ¿como cuando a Grace le dicen loca porque su papá es loco?”

 

“No, como si a Grace le dijeran que es lesbiana porque le gusta jugar al fútbol.”

 

“¡Ahhh!” El chico inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un costado. “¿Y bisexual?”

 

 _Mierda._ Regina le sonrió resignada. “Es una persona que puede sentirse atraída por un hombre o por una mujer.” Henry frunció el ceño. “Enamorarse.” Aclaró.

 

Henry desvió la mirada hacia la mesa y susurró. “Papá me dijo maricón.” No preguntó qué significaba, no era necesario.

 

Una furia fría la invadió. Iba a arrancarle el corazón con su propia mano a ese hijo de punta. Lo iba a destruir sin piedad. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca su hijo continuó. “Papá volvió del trabajo y me vio leyendo, me sacó el libro de las manos y lo tiró lejos.” Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de dolor por el daño causado a su adorado libro de cuentos. “Me gritó que deje de ser tan maricón y que vaya a jugar al fútbol con los demás hombres en vez de pasármela leyendo cuentos de hadas.” Regina abrió la boca, pero Henry se le volvió a adelantar. “Emma estaba en la pieza, pero vino corriendo y le dijo que me no me hablara así, que no sea idiota. Papá le dijo que ya era suficiente con que la bruja de su ex criara a un maricón, que ella no se metiera porque no era mi mamá y que él no iba a dejar que otra lesbiana desviara a su hijo.”

 

 _Lo voy a hacer sufrir, cuando termine con_ _él va a quedar llorando como un bebé de pecho con cólicos._ “Corazón…”

 

“Emma le dijo que se fuera a “dormir la mona” y que me dejara tranquilo, pero papá se enojó más y empezó a tirar cosas.” Era evidente que el niño necesitaba sacar de su pecho todo lo que había ocurrido. “Emma me dijo que vaya a buscar mis cosas y me trajo a casa.” Regina no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de culpa por las cosas que le había dicho a la mujer cuando apareció con su hijo de improvisto. “¿Mamá, qué mona tiene que hacer dormir papá?”

 

A pesar de la furia causada por la situación que vivió su hijo, Regina no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta. “Es una expresión Henry, significa que vaya a dormir para que se le pase… mmm… la borrachera.”

 

Henry asintió pensativo. “¿Mamá?”

 

 _Oh, por Dios,_ _¿y ahora qué?_ “¿Sí, mi amor?”

 

“¿Vemos una película?”

 

Regina sonrió aliviada. “¡Seguro! Elegí la que quieras y prepara todo mientras guardo estos exámenes, ¿sí?”

 

“¡Yupi!” Gritó el chico mientras salía corriendo hacia el living.

 

Regina pensó en decirle que no corra dentro de la casa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

 

 

 

 

Dos horas más tarde, con Henry ya en la cama y la casa en orden, Regina sacó una lata de Miller del freezer y la llevó al living para relajarse mientras pensaba qué hacer con su exmarido. Era evidente que no era seguro dejar a su hijo en manos de ese animal, el lunes a primera hora iba a llamar a su abogada para que le dijera que opciones tenía.

 

Ella sabía que un juez no le sacaría el derecho de visita a su ex a menos que algo muy grave ocurriera y, lo cierto, era que Regina tampoco estaba muy segura de si eso era lo más conveniente para Henry, después de todo, el infeliz era el padre. Y ni hablar de que el chico tenía sólo 10 años, ¿a qué edad un juez escucha lo que tenga que decir un niño? Por otro lado, Henry no había dicho que no quisiera ver más a su papá, aunque ella sabía lo dolido que estaba por las palabras que le dirigiera el bueno para nada.

 

La cara de Emma Swan se le apareció en la mente como una propaganda indeseada de esas que saltan cuando una está navegando en internet. Regina volvió a sentir un ramalazo de culpa al recordar lo ocurrido más temprano ese día….

 

 

 

 

Regina estaba recostada a lo largo del sofá con un e-reader delante de su nariz disfrutando de la tranquila tarde de sábado, poniéndose al día con la lectura que abandonaba los días de semana a causa de su trabajo como docente. A todo aquel que dijera que una maestra o profesora sólo trabajaba durante las horas de clases debería ampollársele la lengua completamente y también podría secársele y caérsele.

 

De domingos a lunes, Regina dedicaba casi todas sus horas libres a preparar las clases buscando material de libros, manuales, e internet; imprimía copias para repartir entre los adolescentes, corregía exámenes y trabajos prácticos. Sólo dejaba de trabajar para dedicarle tiempo a su hijo, cocinar y limpiar la casa. Y lo peor era que la mujer sabía que si le quedaba ese tiempo y no estaba mal económicamente era por la ayuda de su padre, por más que le hiriera el orgullo y su ‘título’ de mujer independiente y trabajadora. No quería ni pensar en las pobres mujeres que no tenía ayuda a su disposición.

 

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se forzó a apartar la mente de cualquier preocupación para concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. ‘ _Mierda, voy a tener que leer el cap_ _ítulo de nuevo, ¡no me acuerdo nada de lo que leí hasta ahora!_ ’ Regina hizo una mueca. ‘ _Bueno, ya que estoy, bien puedo ir a prepararme unos mates, as_ _í no tengo que volver a cortar…_ ’

 

La mujer estaba a mitad de camino hacia la cocina cuando la sobresaltó el timbre seguido del ruido de la puerta al abrirse y a continuación, una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Henry gritó: “¡Hola ma, ya llegué!”

 

Regina se giró para enfrentar el hueco del hall de entrada justo cuando apareció su hijo con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa. “¿Henry, qué...?” Empezó a preguntar, preocupada.

 

“Voy a mi pieza a leer.” La interrumpió el chico mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado apretando contra su pecho su adorado ‘Las mil y una noches’.

 

Frunciendo el ceño, Regina dio los pasos necesarios que le faltaban para llegar al hall y clavó la vista en la mujer que esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Emma Swan daba la impresión de querer estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese, pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos traseros del jean azul. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por la cabeza de Regina, ‘ _¿Cómo era posible que le entraran las manos en los bolsillos con lo ajustado que le iba el vaquero?_ ’ Interiormente horrorizada, decidió desquitarse con la responsable de todo.

 

“¿Qué se supone que significa esto, señorita Swan?” La rubia le clavó la mirada sobresaltada con los ojos como platos. Azules. Sus ojos ese día eran azules. Regina apretó los dientes ante lo dispersa que estaba su mente. “¿Y bien?”

“Mmm… sí… bueno…”

 

“¿Acaso no sabe hablar como una persona? Tal vez debió pensarlo mejor antes de dejar la escuela para dedicarse a ser una cualquiera, ¿no? Allí uno aprende a usar la boca para formar oraciones completas y coherentes, pero bueno, supongo que el uso que usted le da le sirvió para obtener determinadas cosas también, ¿no?” Ante el insulto velado, vio que su enemiga se tensaba clavando en ella una mirada dura, enfurecida. “Henry me comentó que hace poco la ascendieron en su trabajo…” La mujer parada en la puerta de su casa aspiró con fuerza y palideció.

 

Emma enderezó la espalda y apretó los dientes. “Siempre es un placer verte, Regina.” Le dijo con sarcasmo, sabía cuánto odiaba su rival que la llamara por su nombre de pila como si fueran amigas. “Tal vez, si vos hubieras usado la boca para algo más que para escupir veneno, tu marido no te habría engañado, ¿no?” Le dijo sonriendo tirante. Regina dio un paso hacia ella dispuesta a arrancarle esa sonrisa satisfecha de la cara, pero Emma volvió a hablar. “Killian está… indispuesto, así que no vi motivo para que el chico estuviera en casa si el padre no iba a poder prestarle atención.” Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Regina, dio la vuelta y se fue.

 

 

 

 

Regina se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Emma Swan había defendido a su hijo del hijo de puta de su exmarido, lo había llevado al lugar donde sabía que nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño y ella le había pagado el favor insultándola. Claro está que, cada vez que ambas se encontraban a una distancia  lo suficientemente corta como para oírse, Regina no dejaba de decirle a Emma lo que pensaba de ella. Y, por si aún no se dieron cuenta, no era nada bonito.

 

Suspirando, la mujer se acomodó un mechón de cabello ondulado detrás de la oreja y se estiró para tomar el vaso y darle un largo trago a su cerveza. Se le contraía el estómago de sólo pensar en tener que disculparse con esa arrastrada, pero si bien era cierto que cuando quería - la mayoría de las veces - era una perra fría y rencorosa, también era justa. Y Emma Swan había rescatado a su hijo.

 

Regina dejó el vaso nuevamente sobre el posa-vaso que estaba sobre la mesita ratona y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el respaldo del sofá. “¡Carajo! ¡Mierda!” Murmuró con sentimiento.

 

El timbre la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y frunció el ceño al ver que era casi la una de la madrugada. A esa hora, seguro que quien se encontrara al otro lado de la puerta no tendría nada bueno que decir, Regina se acercó con rapidez no exenta de cierta reticencia - sí, nadie está deseoso de recibir malas noticias - apoyó la mano en el picaporte y, tras ordenarle mentalmente a sus pulsaciones que bajasen el ritmo, abrió la puerta de un tirón lista para enfrentarse a lo que fuere. 

 

No estaba preparada para esto.

 

No. Nada la hubiera preparado para esto.

 

Los ojos se le agrandaron por la sorpresa y la mandíbula se le aflojó, dejándola con la boca abierta como una idiota.

 

Rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche, Emma Swan ocupaba el vano de la puerta, estaba temblando de frío, asustada y, ¿ensangrentada? Regina sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. La rubia levantó la vista del suelo y intentó focalizar los ojos en su némesis. Regina notó en seguida la mirada perdida, las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba… Estaba drogada. La mujer tenía la ropa hecha jirones, la camisa apenas si le cubría los pechos y el jean había perdido el botón. En la frente tenía un corte profundo y sangrante que le cubría la mitad de la cara de sangre, además tenía el labio partido, un ojo que empezaba a ponérsele negro y las manos ensangrentadas y lastimadas también. Parecía como si la hubieran atacado. Regina sintió cómo el frío le trepó por la columna.

 

Emma logró centrar la vista en Regina, se bamboleó como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse y murmuró: “No sabía a dónde más ir…”

 

Regina dejó escapar un gritito mezcla de alarma y sorpresa cuando la mujer que más había odiado en los últimos cinco años cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí que la estructura de los capítulos será intercalada entre el pasado y el presente (la otra opción era rememorar todo el pasado a partir del capítulo 2 hasta llegar a la actualidad, es decir, el capítulo 1). Cuando sea un capítulo en el pasado, no va a haber una referencia de tiempo – exceptuando la que verán en este capítulo al inicio -, pero sepan que siempre nos moveremos siempre hacia adelante. De ser necesario, quedará claro en el relato que algún personaje está recordando algo.
> 
> Telo: lunfardo. Hotel alojamiento. Motel. Albergue transitorio. Establecimiento similar a un hotel convencional, pero orientado a facilitar las relaciones sexuales de los clientes. Las habitaciones son pagadas por turnos, en donde cada turno puede ir desde fracciones de horas a noche completa. Suelen contar con servicios adecuados al efecto, tales como espejos, luces atenuadas, y otros elementos. No se requiere registro de los pasajeros, y su ingreso es discreto.
> 
> Advertencia: este capítulo contiene algo de sexo heterosexual al inicio.

 

 

**5 a** **ños atrás**

 

La mano masculina se deslizó por las costillas hasta llegar al pecho suave y lleno, lo calloso de los dedos le daba cierto cosquilleo de placer, hasta que lo apretó dolorosamente. Emma hizo una mueca  e intentó concentrarse en la boca que le besaba detrás de la oreja y bajaba por el cuello dejando un rastro de saliva en su camino. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo, dándole más espacio para recorrer, pero el hombre hizo caso omiso, le rodeó el pecho con la mano y dejó al pezón erecto  indefenso contra el avance de la boca que lo chupó con fuerza y los dientes que lo aprisionaron sin misericordia.

 

“¡Killian!” Se quejó Emma.

 

Él sonrió, tomando la advertencia como una exclamación de placer y, sin esperar más, le abrió las piernas de forma brusca con las suyas dispuesto a penetrarla, pero Emma le rodeó rápidamente la cadera con las piernas y lo apretó contra ella para evitarlo. “Todavía no estoy lista, bebé.” Killian soltó un bufido de impaciencia. _Si supieras lo que est_ _ás haciendo no te llevaría tanto tiempo, idiota._ Se mordió los labios para no decirlo en voz alta y se preguntó por qué había aceptado acostarse con él.

 

Claro, ya se acordaba, la había perseguido incansablemente por dos meses ignorando sus negativas y pedidos de que la dejara en paz, Ruby la convenció de que era romántico que no se diera por vencido y ella medio que se cansó de escapar. Pero sabía que el motivo principal era que, en el fondo, la parte de ella que tenía muy baja autoestima, se sintió halagada. Así que aceptó salir con él una vez. Y una llevó a otra vez y a otra, hasta que una noche en la que ambos estaban no demasiado sobrios, terminaron en la cama.

 

Ella atribuyó el mal desempeño sexual de su pareja al alcohol, pero los tres meses siguientes tiraron abajo esa creencia y acá estaba, intentando con todas su fuerzas concentrarse para juntar un poco más de humedad entre sus piernas así Killian podía metérsela de una vez y terminar esta tortura. El hombre empezó a rotar las caderas, deslizándole el pene erecto contra los labios, con cualquier otra persona se habría mojado en cuestión de minutos, pero todos los movimientos de Killian eran protocolares, forzados. Emma estaba segura que si pudiera meterse en la cabeza del hombre, lo escucharía contar los pasos que le faltaban para conseguir su objetivo: _besar el cuello de arriba a abajo una vez,_ _tres apretadas de teta, una chupada a cada pez_ _ón, cinco refregadas de la pija en la concha y adentro, ¡golazo!_ Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó vaciar la mente de cualquier pensamiento para concentrarse en las sensaciones, pero no había caso, no pasaba nada.

 

Un cosquilleo extraño la hizo abrir los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirar por sobre el hombro de Killian, quien seguía frotándose contra ella y soltando gruñiditos de placer. Emma contuvo la respiración de golpe y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. En la puerta de la habitación estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, se preguntó si sería de verdad o era un producto de su imaginación para lograr lo que el Neandertal que tenía encima no conseguía. Recorrió con los ojos el cabello castaño ondulado que le llegaba a mitad de cuello, la boca llena con una cicatriz que le atravesaba el labio superior. Se imaginó acariciándola con la lengua y, ¡bum!, se abrieron las compuertas que mantenían seco su canal arrasando con todo a su camino.

 

Se mojó los labios con la lengua y siguió recorriendo con los ojos el rostro de la aparición hasta encontrar su mirada. Los ojos eran marrones con lava ardiente que los iluminaba desde atrás, casi se le escapa un gemido. Se detuvo a analizar la mirada. Odio. Muerte. Destrucción. Se mordió el labio inferior al no poder evitar imaginarla en medio de una batalla con el viento haciéndole volar el cabello hacia atrás, la vio avanzar a pasos seguros, vestida con calzas de cuero negro y un corsé del mismo color con detalles bordó para enfrentar a los enemigos…

 

“¿Llego muy temprano?” A pesar de destilar sarcasmo, la pregunta fue hecha con suavidad, pero el efecto que causó fue el mismo que si hubiera disparado un arma.

 

Killian se despegó de ella de un salto aterrizando a su lado en la cama. “¿Qué estás haciendo acá?” La mujer levantó una ceja. “N-no es…”

 

“Ahorráte el cliché, no me interesa.” Espetó la mujer con frialdad.

 

El hombre cerró la boca. Emma desvió la mirada de uno a otro, pero decidió dejarla en su compañero. “¿Qué está pasando, Killian? Quién es ella?” Lo observó apretar la mandíbula con la vista clavada en la mujer.

 

“Ella, es la esposa.” Respondió la mujer, señaló hacia ellos. “Esa es mi cama y ése, es mi marido. La pregunta es, ¿quién mierda sos vos?”

 

 _¿Marido? ¿Ella es la esposa de Killian? ¿¡Qué clase de idiota se acuesta con otra mujer teniéndola a ella por esposa?!_ “¿Killian?” Preguntó insegura.

 

El hombre mantuvo la vista clavada en su ¿esposa? La mujer suspiró y desvió la vista hacia ella, el desprecio y el asco con el que la observó le revolvieron las tripas y la hizo querer llorar desconsoladamente. “Si ya te pagó quiero que salgas de mi casa en este instante, tengo que quemar la cama, andá a saber qué cosa contagiosa habrán dejado en ella.” Emma sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el estómago.

 

Finalmente, Killian decidió abrir la boca. “Esto es tu culpa, Regina, por no ser lo suficientemente mujer como para mantener la atención de un hombre en la cama, si lo fueras, no tendría que salir a buscar en otro lado lo que deberías darme vos.” Escupió ofendido.

 

Regina dejó escapar una carcajada sin humor. “Lo único que sabés hacer bien en la cama es dormir, Killian, ¿para qué perder el tiempo?”

 

El hombre enrojeció de furia y Emma tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una risita, pero las ganas de reír murieron cuando lo vio levantarse como una flecha y dirigirse - completamente desnudo - hacia su esposa con clara intención de violencia. Emma se levantó de un salto sin preocuparse por su desnudez para interponerse en el camino, pero cuando llegó a su lado, Regina bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo la mano extendida del hombre que pretendía tomarla del cuello y le aplicó un uppercut a la mandíbula. Killian retrocedió un paso dio vuelta los ojos y cayó al suelo como una bolsa de papas.

 

Emma se hizo a un lado para que el bazo del hombre no le golpee las piernas y levantó la vista hacia Regina con absoluta admiración. Como pago recibió desprecio. “Quiero que agarres tus harapos y salgas ya mismo de mi casa.” Emma abrió la boca para disculparse, para decirle que no sabía que estaba casado, pero Regina levantó la mano frenándola. “No me interesa. Lo único que quiero es que te vayas y no vuelvas a pisar esta casa nunca más en tu vida.”

 

Emma tragó saliva y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse, cuando terminó, se dirigió a la puerta acompañada a cierta distancia por Regina. “De verdad que no sabía…” La mujer se plantó frente a ella, le puso la mano en el pecho y le dio el empujoncito que faltaba para que saliera a la calle, después, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 

 

 

 

Regina se paseaba de un lado al otro del living retorciéndose las manos y repasando mentalmente el discurso con el que iba a explicarle a su hijo el motivo por el cual el padre no iba a vivir más con ellos. Obviamente, no le podía decir que era un hijo de puta que no sólo no sabía mantener el pito dentro del pantalón sino que además, había tenido el descaro de llevar a una de sus putas a casa como si esta fuera un telo de cuarta. No, no le podía decir eso a su hijo de cinco años.

 

Ella sabía que Killian la engañaba, no era tan idiota. Después de haber tenido a Henry le había dejado muy en claro que no quería saber más nada con él y le había pedido el divorcio, pero Killian se negó de plano, primero adujo que la amaba y quería luchar por ella, pero tras ser descubierto en una infidelidad, admitió que no pensaba darle jamás el divorcio porque el apellido Mills abría muchas puertas y él no era idiota. Para cerrar el tema, le dijo que si llegaba a poner una demanda unilateral, iba a llevarse a Henry y jamás volvería a verlo en su vida. Regina quedó aterrorizada y, si bien sabía que si hablaba con su padre el problema desaparecería en cuestión de días, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el lado más oscuro de su progenitor.

 

Así que llegaron a una especie de acuerdo tácito. Él podría tener sus cosas fuera de casa mientras fuera discreto y ella accedería a acompañarlo a alguna reunión de negocios en la que necesitara ufanarse de estar casado con la única hija del ex sindicalista y actual diputado Mills. Por las dudas, Regina le dejó muy en claro que jamás iban a volver a compartir una cama, de la puerta de su casa hacia fuera serían el matrimonio “ideal”, pero de la puerta hacia adentro cada uno haría su vida o por lo menos él la haría, ella no quería saber nada más con nadie.

 

Regina meneó la cabeza al recordar que, en esta ocasión, no tuvo ningún reparo en pedirle ayuda a su padre apenas se deshizo de prostituta de su marido.

 

 

 

“Hola papi. Te necesito.”

 

 _“Regina, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?”_ Se escuchó la voz alerta y preocupada del hombre a través del teléfono de línea. Era la primera vez que su hija le pedía ayuda.

 

“¿Podés venir a casa ya mismo?”

 

Tras unos segundos de silencio la línea cobró vida. _“En diez minutos estoy ahí, pero necesito saber con qué me voy a encontrar para ir preparado, corazón.”_

 

Regina se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a su padre. “Encontré a Killian en la cama con una mujer…” A él nunca le gustó su marido y le dijo que se iba a arrepentir de convertirlo en su marido.

 

 _“¡Ese infeliz hijo de puta!”_ La cortó la voz furiosa de su padre. _“Está muerto.”_ Afirmó. _“No te preocupes, corazón, esa rata desagradecida no va a volver a molestarte.”_

 

“¡No quiero que lo mates, ni lo mutiles, ni hagas nada demasiado mafioso, papá!” Regina levantó la voz, ahora sí algo asustada. Estaba dudando de si había hecho bien en pedirle ayuda a su padre. “Sigue siendo el padre de Henry y no quiero tener que explicarle a mi hijo por qué su abuelo lo dejó huérfano. Quiero que me lo prometas.”

 

_“Pero Regina…”_

 

“Nada de peros, quiero tu palabra de que sólo le vas a dar un susto para que me dé el divorcio y me deje en paz.”

 

Escuchó un bufido por el tubo seguido de una reticente: _“Te lo prometo.”_ Un suspiro. _“¿Dónde está ese mal parido?”_

 

“Knoqueado en el suelo de la habitación.” Tras un segundo de silenció oyó una risa satisfecha.

 

_“¡Esa es mi hija! Estoy a cinco minutos, corazón.”_

 

“Ok, te dejo. Me voy a asegurar que siga fuera de combate.” Se despidieron y Regina colgó el tubo, tomó aire y se dirigió a la habitación.

 

 

 

El golpe de la puerta la sacó de los recuerdos de las horas pasadas. Henry apareció como una tromba y se lanzó a sus brazos. “¡Llegué yo!” Anunció con efusividad infantil.

 

“¡Hola mi amor, te extrañé un montón!” Regina lo alzó y lo apretó contra sí.

 

“Yo no.” Respondió el pequeño con picardía.

 

Regina abrió la boca con fingida sorpresa y dejó escapar una exclamación. “¿Ah, no? Ahora vas a ver…” Tras la advertencia empezó a darle besos por toda la cara, las orejas y la cabeza mientras Henry se revolvía entre sus brazos y reía sin parar. Este pequeño acto se repetía cada día desde que el chico había comenzado el jardín de infantes el año anterior.

 

Cuando terminaron, Regina le sacó el guardapolvo, recogió la bolsita que tenía bordado “Henry” en el frente y procedió a guardar todo. “Henry, antes de que vayas a ver la tele tenemos que hablar un ratito, ¿sí?”

 

El chico frunció el entrecejo pensativamente y asintió. Regina lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a sentarse con ella en el sofá del living, tomó aire y empezó a contarle que papá y mamá lo querían muchísimo y que él era lo más importante del mundo para ellos, pero que mamá y papá ya no se querían y habían decidido que ya no iban a vivir más juntos. Rápidamente le aclaró que él no tenía la culpa de nada y que eso no afectaba la relación que él tenía y tendría con cada uno de ellos.

 

Henry la miraba serio, sin interrumpir en ningún momento la explicación de su madre. Regina no sabía qué más decir, así que simplemente le preguntó si entendía lo que le había dicho.

 

El chico asintió. “Que van a vivir separados tomo los papás de Nito.” Dijo, pronunciando las 'c' como 't'.

 

Regina recordó que los padres del mejor amigo de Henry se habían separado recientemente. “¡Exacto!” Sonrió acariciándole la cabeza. “¿Querés preguntar algo?”

 

Henry frunció los labios y pensó que su papá no estaba mucho tiempo en casa y que cuando estaba no le hablaba mucho. Miró a su madre y preguntó: “¿Puedo ir a ver la tele?”

 

 

 

 

Emma había tenido un día terrible en el trabajo, los clientes se quejaban más que nunca y nada parecía funcionar como debía… lo que generaba otra tanda de reclamos de parte de la gente. El único motivo por el cual aún no había renunciado era porque tenía que pagar el alquiler y los impuestos, pero estaba decidida a poner mucho más empeño en buscar algo dentro de su profesión, no había estudiado tres años de periodismo y otros tantos de locución para trabajar toda su vida en un call center.

 

Achicó los ojos todo lo que pudo al salir del edificio oscuro a la calle, tenía el sol de frente y la luz la dejaba prácticamente ciega. Cuando por fin se le acostumbró la vista y se secó el par de lágrimas que le había inundado los ojos, gruñó por lo bajo al ver la conocida figura que la esperaba apoyada contra un árbol.  Evidentemente ése no era su día.

 

“Estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de discutir, Killian.”

 

El hombre se enderezó brindándole su sonrisa más encantadora. “Entonces no discutas, aceptá que estás loca por mí y dejá de rechazarme.” A verla revolear los ojos y pasar delante de él sin detenerse, borró la sonrisa de la cara y la siguió con decisión. “Ya pasó el tiempo de jugar al gato y al ratón, amor. Este gato ya se comió al ratón, así que no entiendo por qué te hacés la difícil.”

 

“¿Me estás cargando, no?” Preguntó incrédula. “¿Acaso te olvidás del pequeño detalle que es tu mujer? ¿O que me mentiste?”

 

Killian estiró el brazo tomándola del bíceps para frenarla. “Un momento, jamás te mentí.” Emma intentó soltarse de un tirón, pero él no la dejó ir. “No te mentí.” Repitió completamente seguro de sí mismo. “Jamás me preguntaste si era soltero.”

 

La mujer abrió la boca y la cerró. Era cierto, pero ese no era el punto. “¡Ah, perdón por no pensar que eras casado cuando intentabas llevarme a la cama! Qué idiota que soy, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que eras un infiel hijo de puta?”

 

Killian apretó los dientes y un brillo frío le apareció en los ojos. “No me gusta el sarcasmo, así que no lo uses conmigo, querida. Y tampoco me gusta que mis mujeres insulten, no queda femenino.”

 

“No, si me preocupa un montón lo que te gusta o no te gusta, Killian.”

 

Tiró de ella hacia sí y con la otra mano la tomó de la nunca. “No te pases Emma.” Le dijo con engañosa suavidad. “A los hombres de verdad no nos gustan las mujeres quejosas y malhumoradas.” Acercó su cara a la de ella e inclinó la cabeza para poder rozarle la boca con la suya. “Y esta boquita es demasiado bonita para decir cosas tan feas, se me ocurren un montón de otras cosas que podría hacer con ella para mantenerla ocupada en asuntos más importantes.” Le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y le soltó el brazo para agarrarla del culo y apretarla contra su semi-erección.

 

Emma le apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho e intentó alejarse sin mucho éxito. “Basta Killian. Estamos en la calle y además, no me interesa tener nada con un hombre casado.” Estaba incómoda y algo asustada. Ya sabía que él no entendía el significado de la palabra ‘no’, pero había notado algo más en su actitud que hacía que una voz interior le grite que se alejara de él lo más rápido posible, aunque no sabía especificar el motivo. No era el primer machista con el que se hubiera cruzado.

 

“Tenés razón, amor, no queremos causar una escena y que nos detengan por exhibicionistas.” Le sonrió seductoramente y rotó las caderas contra su ingle una vez más antes de soltarla. “Vayamos a hablar a tu departamento así estamos más tranquilos.” Emma abrió la boca para negarse, pero Killian la interrumpió. “Vamos amor, no seas tan dura conmigo. ¿Vos creés que quería seguir casado con esa arpía?” Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la instó a caminar junto a él. “Me cansé de pedirle el divorcio, pero ella siempre se negó.” El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero. “Al principio intenté que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros, pero ya a los tres meses de casados me rehuía. La última vez que nos acostamos fue hace cinco años y, si conseguí llevarla la la cama, fue sólo porque estaba borracha.”

 

Emma lo miró con el entrecejo algo fruncido, no se sintió nada cómoda con esa confesión, claro que Regina era su esposa, no era como si la hubiera violado, ¿no? _‘…Si conseguí llevarla la la cama, fue sólo porque estaba borracha.’_ Ella sabía que había mujeres que decían que, incluso dentro del matrimonio debía haber consentimiento, pero… ¿era así? Todo el mundo daba por hecho que estando casados o incluso en pareja, era obligación de la mujer estar siempre dispuesta. Emma meneó la cabeza y decidió no meterse en un tema con el que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Ella misma había cogido con tipos - Killian incluido - sólo para la dejaran tranquila y no porque quisiera, de hecho, se había negado varias veces antes de terminar cediendo.

 

Klillian continuó hablando ajeno a sus pensamientos. “La muy hija de puta llegó a amenazarme con no dejarme ver a Henry si me divorciaba.”

 

Emma lo miró confundida. “¿Quién es Henry?”

 

Killian dejó de caminar y la miró sonriente. “Henry es mi hijo, tiene cinco años.” Sonrió con satisfecho orgullo. “Fue producto de nuestra última noche de pasión.”

 

A Emma se le aflojó la mandíbula. “¡¿Tenés un hijo?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Presente**

 

_Rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche, Emma Swan ocupaba el vano de la puerta, estaba temblando de frío, asustada y, ¿ensangrentada? Regina sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. La rubia levantó la vista del suelo e intentó focalizar los ojos en su némesis. Regina notó en seguida la mirada perdida, las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba… Estaba drogada. La mujer tenía la ropa hecha jirones, la camisa apenas si le cubría los pechos y el jean había perdido el botón. En la frente tenía un corte profundo que le cubría la mitad de la cara de sangre, además tenía el labio partido, un ojo empezaba a ponérsele negro y las manos ensangrentadas y lastimadas también. Parecía como si la hubieran atacado. Regina sintió cómo el frío le trepó por la columna._

 

_Emma logró centrar la vista en Regina, se bamboleó como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse y murmuró: “No sabía dónde más ir…”_

 

Regina dejó escapar un gritito mezcla de alarma y sorpresa cuando la mujer que más había odiado en los últimos cinco años cayó inconsciente en sus brazos haciéndola tambalear con su peso muerto. Con el rostro de la rubia firmemente enterrado entre sus pechos, apretó los brazos alrededor de su torso para evitar que siguiera resbalando hacia el suelo. Gruñendo, dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás para entrar a la rubia y así poder cerrar la puerta, pero no iba a poder hacer eso si antes no la soltaba. El problema era que no quería soltarla.

 

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, apoyó la espalda contra la pared del hall y fue deslizándose lenta y cuidadosamente hasta el suelo. Una vez sentada, tuvo mucho cuidado reacomodar los brazos para sostener a Emma más cómodamente en el regazo. Tragó saliva al observar de cerca el rostro golpeado y sangrante de la mujer, levanto la mano y, muy suavemente, le corrió el cabello de la cara. Sin poder resistirse, extendió un dedo tembloroso y lo deslizó con suavidad desde la comisura del ojo hasta la barbilla.

 

“Ni se te ocurra morirte en mis brazos, Emma” Susurró con voz temblorosa. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

 

Regina se sacudió el estupor que la atrapó desde que abrió la puerta y encontró a su archienemiga luciendo como si hubiera peleado contra molinos de viento y perdido. Era hora de hacer algo.

 

“¿Emma?” La llamó con voz suave. “Emma, necesito que te despiertes.” La mujer no se dio por aludida. “Emma, no tengo fuerzas suficientes para llevarte a mi cama yo sola, vamos, despertáte.” Nada.

 

Tragó saliva. No quería pensar en qué tan grave sería el estado de la mujer. Le recorrió nuevamente el rostro con los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. La opresión que sentía en el pecho no le permitía respirar con normalidad y no estaba segura del motivo. Henry. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que su hijo la viera en ese estado.

 

Tenía que hacer algo ya, Emma podría tener un derrame interno o algo igualmente horrible. Tenía que pedir ayuda urgente. Se palpó el bolsillo delantero del jean y lo encontró vacío. “Mierda.” Había dejado el celular en la mesita ratona. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente. Bajó la vista hacia la mujer que tenía en brazos y clavó los ojos en el frente de su jean. “¿Eso que veo es un celular o es que estás contenta de verme?” Sacudió la cabeza ante las estupideces que se le ocurrían y extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono. No le resultó nada fácil sacar el aparato y casi pierde los dedos en el intento.

 

“Me pregunto si usarás calzador para subirte los pantalones.” Murmuró una vez que logró sacar el teléfono. Volvió a menear la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí misma por las pavadas que venía diciendo desde que Emma Swan cayó en sus brazos.

 

Regina presionó el botón de menú del teléfono y la recibió la pantalla de inicio del smartphone. “Sólo a esta idiota se le ocurre no usar ningún tipo de seguridad para acceder a su celular.” Suspiró exasperada. Claro que, si la rubia idiota no fuera tan idiota, ella no podría usar el aparato, así que… por esta vez pasaba, pero en cuanto despertara le iba a decir lo peligroso que era dejar su teléfono sin ningún tipo de seguridad.

 

Marcó el número deseado y esperó impacientemente a ser atendida. “Marian.” Exhaló aliviada. “Necesito a Robin.”

 

“Todo tuyo, hoy está especialmente pesado.” Casi sin respirar preguntó. “¿Qué necesitás que arregle? No me digas que otra vez ‘arreglaste’ el sifón de la bacha de la cocina…”

 

“¡Marian!” La interrumpió Regina con impaciencia. “Es una urgencia. Necesito que mandes a Robin ya.”

 

“¡Robin!” Escuchó que gritaba su amiga. “¿Estás bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Henry?”

 

“Nosotros estamos bien, pero Emma llegó hace unos minutos en muy mal estado y se desmayó. Necesito que Robin la lleve a mi cama.”

 

Regina oyó que Marian le decía rápidamente a Robin lo que pasaba. “Ya salió para allá, en 5 llega.”

 

“Gracias Marian. Después hablamos.” Regina cortó la llamada sin más, igual, Marian estaba acostumbrada a ella. Volvió a levantar el teléfono y marcó otro número.

Al cuarto timbrazo el hombre atendió, con tan sólo escuchar su voz comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior.

 

“Papi, te necesito.” Dijo asustada, casi al borde del llanto.

 

 

 

Sin quererlo, Regina se encontró acariciando con suavidad el cabello rubio de la mujer inconsciente, hablándole para que supiera que no estaba sola, que nada le iba a pasar. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura si lo hacía por Emma o por ella misma, ya que necesitaba distraerse para no desesperarse al ver que, del tajo que la mujer tenía en la frente, no dejaba de salir sangre.

 

“No te podés morir, Emma.” Declaró con su mejor voz de maestra. “Henry te quiere y…” Pestañeó con fuerza para evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado de golpe en los ojos, tragó saliva y continuó en cuanto supo que la voz no le iba a temblar. “Es verdad, mi hijo te quiere, me lo dijo el viernes antes de irse a la escuela, fue por eso por lo que no te traté muy bien hoy cuando lo trajiste.” Imaginó el bufido de Emma y revoleó los ojos. “¡Está bien, está bien, no te traté nada bien! ¿Pero qué esperabas? Viene la persona más importante de mi vida y me dice que no te trate tan mal porque vos lo cuidás como yo en casa de su padre. ¿Vos podés creer que el descarado me dijo que se sentía como hijo de madres separadas?” Meneó la cabeza. “¡Por supuesto que casi me da un ataque! Mi hijo me dijo que para él vos sos su otra madre. ¡Fue como si volvieras a robarme algo! Pero peor, porque esta vez era alguien a quien sí amo.”

 

Regina bufó y meneó la cabeza. “No creas que no sé que sos vos quien se viene ocupando de Henry desde que eché al hijo de puta de su padre de casa. Desobedeciste descaradamente la prohibición que te hice después de la primera vez que fuiste a esa reunión de padres a la que tenía que ir Killian, ¿te acordás?” La mujer rio por lo bajo a recordar la escena. “Estabas muerta de miedo, pero aun así levantaste la barbilla y me miraste directamente a los ojos. Sos la única persona que me enfrenta cuando estoy furiosa. Sos increíble.” Susurró. Volvió a menear la cabeza. “En una forma nada halagüeña, obvio.” Aclaró.

 

“En fin, la cuestión es que sé que cuidás de Henry como lo haría yo, aunque sólo lo admita porque sé que no me escuchás y estoy en un momento de debilidad que no se va a repetir.”

 

“Regina.”

 

La susodicha se sobresaltó ante la repentina aparición de Robin en el vano de la puerta. El hombre entró con cuidado, evitando las piernas de Emma y se agachó al lado de ambas mujeres.

 

“A ver, dejá que yo me encargo.” Indicó levantando con suavidad la cabeza de la rubia para poder tomarla en brazos al estilo novia, a continuación, la levantó y esperó a que Regina hiciera lo mismo para que lo precediera en el camino al dormitorio.

 

“Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido Robin.” Regina cerró la puerta de calle antes de dirigirse a la habitación.

 

“No hace falta que me agradezcas Regi, para eso están los amigos. ¿Sabés qué le pasó?”

 

Regina negó con la cabeza mientras abría la cama y se hacía a un lado para que Robin pudiera acostar a Emma. “Ni idea, llegó a casa así… Aunque estoy casi segura de que Killian tiene algo que ver.”

 

Robin se enderezó con el entrecejo fruncido. “¿Lo creés capaz de…?” El hombre recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de la mujer herida. “¿hacerle esto a su pareja?”

 

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. “Quisiera decir que no, porque es el padre de mi hijo, pero no puedo.”

 

Robin le puso una mano en el hombro para darle un apretón cariñoso o de aliento. “¿Alguna vez…?”

 

“No.” Lo cortó Regina con seguridad. “Killian no es ningún idiota, sabía que, si me ponía un dedo encima mi papá no habría dudado ni un instante en descuartizarlo.”

 

El hombre dejó escapar una risa algo nerviosa.  _El gnomo es muy capaz de descuartizar a alguien, el muy hijo de puta._ El viejo era capaz de eso y mucho más, sin exagerar. El sólo pensarlo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral. Carraspeó para disimular su incomodidad. Y si bien Regina había heredado ciertas cosas del carácter de su padre lo equilibraba con una enorme capacidad de amar y una feroz lealtad hacia quienes consideraba parte de su familia.

 

“¿Llamaste a un médico? ¿A la policía?”

 

“Hice algo mejor.” Respondió arqueando una ceja. “Llamé a mi papá.” Robin asintió algo sorprendido. Regina lo notó. “Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.” Si bien no comulgaba con las cosas que hacía su progenitor, sabía que él era al único que tenía los medios para frenar a Killian de forma legal, debía acordarse de aclararle eso. Sí, con Robert Mills era necesario hacer ese tipo de aclaraciones.

 

“Sacaste el arma de destrucción masiva.” Regina no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario tan acertado, pero volvió a ponerse seria al clavar los ojos en la mujer acostada en su cama. “Papá me dijo que trate de tocarla lo menos posible para no perder evidencia… ¿Creés que puedo taparla o ponerle algo en la herida de la frente para frenar la pérdida de sangre?”

 

Robin lo pensó unos segundos. “En este país se creen que manejar evidencia significa que podés agarrar el arma homicida sin guantes, así que no sé qué tanta evidencia puedan levantar del cuerpo…” Se detuvo al ver que un temblor recorría el cuerpo de Regina. “Perdón, eso sonó feo, ¿no? Pero no me refería al cuerpo como cadáver.”

 

“Ya sé Robin, no pasa nada.” Lo calmó.

 

“En fin, creería que no pasa nada si la tapás o detenés el sangrado.”

 

“¿Te quedarías con ella un minuto mientras voy a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios?” Cuando lo vio asentir, salió de la habitación para volver a los pocos minutos. Dejó todo en la cama al lado de Emma, dio vuelta a la cama y abrió el placard para sacar rebuscar al fondo del ropero. Tras unos minutos, salió con un camisón doblado que dejó junto a las otras cosas antes de tapar cuidadosamente a Emma y se giró hacia el hombre.

 

“Muchas gracias por haber venido Robin, de verdad.”

 

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al comentario. “No hace falta que me agradezcas Regi, sabés que tanto Marian como yo te queremos como a una hermana.” Se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo fraternal y un beso en la frente. “¿No querés que me quede hasta que llegue tu viejo?”

 

“No, no te preocupes, andá a casa que ya es tarde.”

 

“Está bien, pero no dudes en llamarnos si necesitás algo, sea la hora que sea.” Regina asintió. “De verdad, Regina.”

 

La mujer asintió y lo acompañó a la puerta. “De nuevo, gracias por todo.”

 

Robin se encogió de hombros y volvió a apretarle el hombro amistosamente. “No hice nada, Regi.” Dio un paso hacia afuera, pero se detuvo y le dijo mirándola por sobre el hombro. “Mañana llamá a Marian para contarle TODO, ¿sí?”

 

Regina asintió sonriendo y lo despidió con un movimiento de la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos un momento antes de enderezarse y dirigirse a su habitación.

 

 

 

La mujer no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos dentro de la casa cuando la detuvo el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta. Volvió sobre la marcha y miró por la mirilla antes de abrir y lanzarse a los brazos de su padre. El hombre la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza.

 

“No te preocupes, princesita. A partir de ahora yo me encargo de todo.”

 

Regina se soltó del abrazo y retrocedió dos pasos. “Primero, no me llames princesita, es condescendiente; segundo, ambos nos vamos a encargar de todo; y tercero, nadie muere.” Se cruzó de brazos. “Eso no significa que no aprecie lo que vas a hacer por mí, ¿ok?”

 

Robert Mills sintió cómo se le caía la cara de decepción al oír que no iba a poder matar al desgraciado de su exyerno, así que asintió con desgana. Una risita a su espalda lo hizo recordar que no estaba solo, así que dio un paso al costado y comenzó con las presentaciones de la fila de personas que lo seguía.

 

“Regina, este idiota que osa reírse de mí es el juez Albert Spencer.” Un hombre de estatura mediana, cabello blanco y ojos azules despiadados pasó al lado de su padre y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. “Albert, esta es mi hija Regina.”

 

Regina le tomó la mano. “Mucho gusto, gracias por venir.”

 

“No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, querida, es un placer conocer por fin a la hija de mi viejo amigo.” El hombre le guiño un ojo. “Más aún después de presenciar quien manda en la familia.”

 

“Idiota.” Espetó Robert volviéndose hacia la mujer que venía detrás de Albert. “Esta es la comisaria Mérida Mc Loughling.”

 

Regina repitió el saludo ante la mujer de cabello rojo oscuro que llevaba una cámara de aspecto cara colgada del cuello. Robet le presentó a continuación a Kristin Malory, médica, aunque con su cabello rubio y su cuerpo esculpido bien podría haber sido modelo. Después fue el turno de la fiscal: Fiona Murray y, detrás de ella, por fin apareció una cara conocida.

 

“¡Kathryn!” Exclamó Regina abrazando a su abogada y amiga.

 

“¡Regi!” Respondió Kathryn cariñosamente. “Tenemos que dejar de vernos sólo por trabajo.”

 

“Venimos diciendo eso desde que te consulté mis opciones de divorcio, Kath.” La abogada revoleó los ojos mientras se reunía con el resto en el living. Regina se unió al grupo tras cerrar la puerta de calle. “¿No sé si mi papá les explicó lo ocurrido?” Todos asintieron.

 

“No fue mucha información la que nos dio.” Se quejó Mérida.

 

Robert le clavó una mirada fría. “Les dí toda la información que tenía, querida.”

 

Regina intercedió antes que la situación escalara. “Lamentablemente, hasta que Emma no vuelva en sí no vamos a saber demasiado.” La mujer desvió la vista hacia la médica. “¿Kristin verdad?”

 

“Llamame Mal, como todo el mundo.”

 

Regina asintió sonriendo levemente. “Mal, ¿serías tan amable de revisarla? Hace unos treinta minutos que está inconsciente y la herida en la frente no deja de sangrarle, estaba a punto de hacer unas curaciones cuando llegaron ustedes.”

 

“Por supuesto. ¿Mérida?” Arqueó una ceja hacia la colorada.

 

“Siempre lista, Mal.” Respondió la mujer a la pregunta tácita de si tenía todo lo necesario para sacar fotos y juntar pruebas antes de que Mal la revise y cure.

 

“La habitación es por acá.” Las guió Regina cruzando el living en diagonal hacia un corto pasillo divisorio con dos puertas en la pared de la izquierda, una en la pared de la derecha y una tercera final al del pasillo. La mujer pasó de largo la primer puerta y entró en la segunda. “No creo que necesiten el botiquín, pero pueden usar lo que quieran en caso de necesitarlo. Además dejé un camisón que se abre por el frente para Emma.” Las mujeres recorrieron todo con la mirada. Mérida se descolgó la cámara de fotos del cuello y le hizo unos ajustes antes de hacerle una seña a Mal, quien procedió a destapar a la herida. “Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estoy en el living con los demás.” Avisó Regina, quien salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

 

Antes de volver al living, Regina abrió con cuidado la puerta al final del pasillo y asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación para asegurarse que Henry siguiera durmiendo sin entrarse de nada. El chico dormía plácidamente boca arriba con los brazos abiertos a cada lado de la cabeza, Regina sonrió con ternura y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

 

La mujer volvió al living y se sentó al lado de su padre, frente a ellos, Kat y el juez hablaban sobre la denuncia que estaba preparando, aparentemente, mientras la fiscal, parada detrás de ellos observaba por sobre los hombros de ambos.

 

“¿Cómo se hace con esto? Quiero decir, ¿qué hay que hacer?”

 

Kathryn y Albert levantaron la vista de la notebook para mirarla, pero fue la primera quien respondió. “Si Emma está dispuesta a hacer la denuncia.” La rubia levantó una mano para impedir la interrupción de Regina. “Es decisión de ella, Regi. Y en estos casos, no siempre se termina en denuncia, es lamentable, pero es así. Entonces, en caso de que quiera hacer la denuncia, la presentamos en la comisaría en este caso, de mano de la mismísima Jefa, para que desde allí informen al fiscal de turno - quien se encuentra acá - y ella dé intervención al juez interviniente.”

 

“Que vendría a ser yo.” Aclaró Albert. “Mi trabajo será ver que todo se lleve a cabo sin errores, recabar la mayor cantidad de información y pruebas y remitir todo al juez competente, quien está al tanto de la situación y se comprometió a ver todo mañana a primera hora. Ella será quien tome las medidas que considere necesarias de acuerdo a las pruebas encontradas, a las declaraciones y demás.”

 

“¿Qué va a pasar con Killian? ¿Y si se escapó mientras estamos acá?”

 

“Eso no va a pasar, querida.” Respondió su padre. “Si nos demoramos un poquito en llegar fue porque primero pasamos por casa de ese idiota. Mérida dejó un equipo en el lugar para que hagan lo necesario. Tengo que admitir que, sin conocerla, me cae muy bien la srta. Swan después de ver en qué estado dejó al inútil de tu marido.” Comentó Robert con una sonrisa demoníaca.

 

“Exmarido, papá.” Lo corrigió. “¿Estaba muy mal?”

 

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. “Estaba tirado en el sofá, completamente borracho e insultando a la chica. Tenía un ojo completamente cerrado, que seguro se le va a poner negro, el labio partido y golpes varios. Estuvo muy colaborador en informarnos que ella se negó a tener sexo y que él tuvo que enseñarle quién era el hombre de la casa.” Robert se interrumpió ante la cara de horror que puso su hija. “No te preocupes, también nos informó que Emma no lo dejó cumplir con su deber de hombre.”

 

“En este momento lo deben estar llevando a la comisaría, Regina, así que no tiene ninguna chance de escapar.” Intercedió Fiona.

 

“Su hermano Liam es Inpector, suele sacarlo de cualquier problema en el que se vea involucrado.” Advirtió Regina.

 

“Liam Jones es un policía corrupto con contactos, pero te aseguro que sus contactos no tienen nada que hacer frente a tu padre, querida.” Explicó el juez Albert.

Regina iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero la interrumpió la voz de Mérida.

 

“¿Regina? Emma acaba de volver en sí, creo que deberías venir a darnos una mano para calmarla.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papar moscas: estar con la boca abierta y sin hacer nada más que perderse en sus pensamientos o más aún en nada concreto

 

 

Flashback

 

  
_“Emma, no estoy en casa papando moscas, estoy trabajando. Si te pido que vayas es porque me surgió una reunión urgente y no puedo decir: ‘Perdón, no puedo asistir porque tengo reunión de padres en el colegio de mi hijo.’ ¿Qué te creés que van a pensar en la empresa si digo algo así? Eso son cosas de mujeres y a ellos no les importa que la hija de puta de mi ex invente excusas para no ir.”_

 

  
“Está trabajando Killian, no inventa excusas. Y te recuerdo que hoy es mi franco, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer o no hacer nada.”

 

  
_“¿Me estás jodiendo?” Preguntó furioso. “¿La defendés después de las cosas que te dice cada vez que puede? ¿De verdad me hacés un escándalo porque te pido un favor?”_

 

  
“Me estás pidiendo que vaya a una reunión de padres en tu lugar, Killian. Me prometiste que estas cosas no iban a pasar, ¿sabés lo que me haría Regina si se entera? No quiero más problemas con ella de los que ya tengo.”

 

  
_“No lo puedo creer, me rompo el lomo trabajando para darte todos los gustos y cuando te pido un favor tengo que pasar por todo este drama… Ni que te lo pidiera todos los días, es por algo importante para ambos, estamos hablando de nuestro futuro, Emma.”_

 

  
“No es ningún drama y te recuerdo que también trabajo, así que no es como si me mant…”

 

  
_El hombre dejó escapar un bufido burlón. “Por favor, lo que hacés es un hobbie y sólo lo mantenés para llevarme la contraria, te dije millones de veces que lo dejes que con mi sueldo no es necesario que hagas nada. ¿Sabés cuántas mujeres quisieran estar en tu lugar?”_

 

  
Emma revoleó los ojos y se golpeó suavemente la frente contra la pared. Varias veces. “Killian…”

 

  
_“Emma, me tengo que ir, están entrando a la sala de reuniones. No te olvides, es a las 11:30.”_

 

  
“Killian, te dije…” La línea estaba muerta. “¡Hijo de puta!” Tuvo el impulso de estrellar el celular contra la pared, pero no iba a andar gastando en otro aparato por el infeliz de Killian. Miró la hora en el teléfono y volvió a insultar, tenía cuarenta minutos para ponerse algo presentable y cruzar los dedos para que el tránsito fuera fluido o llegaría tarde a la puta reunión. “Regina me va a matar.”

 

  
Mientras buscaba qué ponerse, se preguntó cómo se había metido en este lío, ¿acaso fue cuando aceptó salir con Killian? ¿sería cuando decidió seguir con él después de descubrir - de la peor manera - que era casado? ¿o cuando aceptó irse a vivir con él?

 

 

  
_Habían pasado más de seis meses desde ese fatídico día en que Regina Mills la había encontrado en la cama con su marido y había transformado si vida en un puto infierno. Ahora sabía que una cosa era tener a Killian part time y otra a tiempo completo… y ahora entendía por qué tantas mujeres preferían el papel de la amante._

 

  
_Durante más de tres meses convivió con apariciones sorpresa de Killian, quien se le presentaba donde se le ocurriera para pedirle – aunque sonaba más a orden que a pedido – que se fueran a vivir juntos. Emma le dijo que no de mil formas distintas, a cambio recibió flores, bombones, peluches y una total falta de interés en aceptar sus deseos._

 

  
_Ruby fue la fan número uno de su ‘pretendiente’ y también fue quien terminó convenciéndola de darle una oportunidad: ‘¡Emma, es tan romántico!’ ‘Tenés que estar loca para decirle que no!’ ‘Es evidente que está enamorado de vos.’ ‘Si no aceptás es porque no querés ser feliz.’ ‘¿Qué otro te va a querer como él?’_

 

  
_Cuando se conocieron Killian fue encantador, hoy sabía que su meta era llevarla a la cama y, cuando lo consiguió, perdió un poco de brillo, pero seguía derrochando carisma. Cuando salió a la luz su matrimonio y ella lo mandó a cagar, volvió el encanto del principio y no paró siquiera cuando ella decidió perdonarlo, era evidente que su meta final apuntaba a convivir. El cuento de hadas recién empezaba y el ‘príncipe’ ya mostraba un cierto tono verdoso._

 

  
_Emma recordó qué le dijo cuando decidió dejar de luchar contra el acoso de él y de Ruby._

 

  
_“Vamos a poner ciertos puntos en claro para que después no haya confusiones ni problemas.”_

 

  
_“Claro, ¡lo que sea!” Le había respondido Killian sonriente._

 

  
_“Primero y principal los quehaceres domésticos son compartidos, no me vengas con ninguna mierda machista porque yo también trabajo y llego cansada a casa, ¿estamos?”_

 

  
_“Por supuesto.” El hombre pareció ligeramente ofendido._

 

  
_“Segundo, cuando tu hijo venga a pasar el tiempo que le corresponde con vos, sos vos quien se hace cargo. Es tú hijo y tú responsabilidad. No quiero más drama del necesario con tu ex.”_

 

  
_“Obviamente. Si hasta ahora no pude tener la relación que siempre deseé con Herry es porque Regina no permite que nadie más que ella esté cerca del chico. Estoy impaciente por pasar tiempo con él y tenerlo para mí. Espero que no te pongas celosa y me causes problemas por eso.” Le había advertido._

 

  
_“Para nada, no pienso interferir en la relación con tu hijo.” Tomó aire. “Tercero, nunca se te ocurra levantarme la mano porque no me ves nunca más un pelo.”_

 

  
_Killian había puesto cara de horror. “¡Jamás le levantaría la mano a una mujer! ¿Por quién me tomás?”_

 

  
_“Más vale prevenir que curar, Killian.”_

 

  
_El hombre se le había acercado y la había tomado entre sus brazos. “Siendo que ya acepté todas tus condiciones… ¿significa que vamos a vivir juntos?”_   
_Emma lo había mirado a los ojos y había visto en ellos tal esperanza que la enterneció. Se había relajado por primera vez en noventa días y asintió sonriendo. Killian había dejado escapar un aullido de victoria y la había besado triunfalmente._

 

 

  
“Un puto mes, Killian. Ese fue el tiempo que te llevó romper la primera de tus promesas, porque si tengo que esperar a que hagas algo en casa vamos a terminar viviendo en un basurero y, para colmo, tengo que escuchar tus quejas respecto a lo desordenado o sucio que está el departamento, según tu opinión.” Emma puso primera y arrancó en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde. “Y al tercer mes vas y rompés la segunda… maldito mentiroso.”

 

 

 

 

  
“…el más chitito entontró a sus dos hermanos antes de llegar al tastillo del rey. Los tres fueron a ver al papá y le dieron el agua de la vida y… ¡se turó! El hermano más chito les tontó la pomesa que le hizo a la pincesa y el papá se puso muy tontento. ¿Ves?” Henry le señaló el cuento a Roland y este asintió con entusiasmo. “El píncipe chitito fue a bustar a la pincesa y…”

 

  
“Henry, ¿preparaste la mochila con las cosas que querés llevar a casa de tu papá?” Interrumpió Regina entrando en la habitación de su hijo seguida por Marian, quien se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo ante el cariño y la paciencia con el que Henry le ‘leía’ cuentos a su hijo. En realidad, lo que hacía era contar lo que recordaba a su manera.

 

  
El chico soltó un pequeño bufido y frunció toda la cara demostrando su molestia. “Estoy leyendo un tuentito a Roland.”

 

  
Regina se acuclilló al lado de su hijo y le corrió el flequillo de los ojos con ternura. Tengo que llevarlo a que le corten el pelo. Pensó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. “Es un ratito mi amor, después vas a poder seguir contándole el cuentito a Roland y hacer todo lo que quieras hasta que llegue papá a buscarte.”

 

  
Henry se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla con obstinación. Roland observó a su amiguito antes de imitarlo. Marian ocultó la risa con toses ahogadas mientras que Regina se mordió el labio inferior para contener la sonrisa. ¡Eran tan tiernos!

 

  
“¿Por qué tengo que ir mutos días? El papá y la mamá de Rocío se diviciaron y Rocío va con el papá el finde.”

 

  
“Divorciaron.” Corrigió Regina y carraspeó preguntándose cómo le explicaba a Henry que Killian era un reverendo hijo de puta que usaba a su propio hijo para vengarse de ella. “Porque papá te quiere mucho y quiere verte más tiempo.” Henry inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un costado y la miró achicando los ojos. Su papá nunca estaba mucho con él. “Hacé lo que te pido, bebé, no podemos cambiar eso.” La mujer le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. “De todas formas, cualquier cosa que no te guste en casa de papá, me lo decís cuando vuelvas y yo intento arreglarlo con él, ¿sí?”

 

  
Henry hizo una mueca, pero se levantó para hacer lo que le pidió la madre. Regina también se levantó y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Marian para que fueran al living. Ambas se dejaron caer en el sofá y se giraron para quedar frente a frente, mientras Marian flexionó la pierna dejándola delante de su cuerpo, Regina se sentó sobre la suya.

 

  
“No parece que Henry esté muy contento con el arreglo de visitas, ¿no?” Preguntó Marian sabiendo que Regina necesitaba ventilar su frustración antes del primer intercambio con el padre.

 

  
Regina miró rápidamente hacia las habitaciones para asegurarse que su hijo no estuviera escuchando la conversación. “Henry no es tonto, Killian jamás le dedicó más de cinco minutos seguidos las pocas veces que se veían. Y eso mientras aún vivíamos juntos. En cinco años, sólo se acordaba de que tenía un hijo cuando quería ‘presumir’ de su familia ante sus compañeros de trabajo.”

 

  
Marian meneó la cabeza con una mezcla de tristeza por la criatura y enojo hacia el donante de esperma. “No sé para qué quiere pasar tanto tiempo con él, entonces.”

 

  
“Por venganza. Como no pudo quedarse con plata ni ninguna otra cosa por miedo a mi papá, decidió sacarme lo que más me importaba: mi hijo. El muy hijo de puta sabía que de esa forma me iba a lastimar más y que yo no iba a poder hacer nada porque no quiero que Henry sufra más cambios de los necesarios, un juicio por tenencia hubiera sido terrible para él.”

 

  
“Te voy a preguntar algo que nunca te pregunté por respeto a eso que llamabas matrimonio. ¿Qué mierda le viste?”

 

  
Regina suspiró. “Es innegable que es atractivo.” Marian asintió comprensivamente. “Es carismático, cuando quiere despliega todo un arsenal de seducción que te hacen sentir única e importante. Claro que siempre supe que estaba exagerando y que era un mujeriego…”

 

  
“Y entonces por…”

 

  
Regina la interrumpió. “Papá lo odiaba.” Sonrió de oreja a oreja con malvado placer. “Si te voy a ser sincera, ese fue el principal motivo o incentivo. Viste que la relación con él siempre fue complicada…” Marian asintió, Regina y ella eran amigas desde la adolescencia, ya que se habían conocido en la secundaria y se habían hecho inseparables, así que estaba al tanto de las constantes discusiones que tenía con Robert. “Bueno, en esa época alcanzamos nuestro peor momento, mamá recién había muerto, vos te habías ido a hacer ese post grado fuera del país…” La mujer se encogió de hombros. “Killian apareció justo para aprovechar que mi rebeldía había desactivado mi raciocinio. Y, la verdad, pensé que iba a ser un buen revolcón que me iba a servir además para darle a mi viejo el disgusto del siglo, iba a tener una cara bonita colgada del brazo y, tras unos meses, no lo iba a ver nunca más.” Regina reboleó los ojos. “Dos de cuatro no está mal, ¿no?”

 

  
Marian, tratando de contener las carcajadas, preguntó. “¿¡Me estás diciendo que no es bueno en la cama?! ¿¡Cómo es que nunca me dijiste esto!? ¿La tiene chiquita?” La mujer miró de reojo hacia el pasillo para chequear que los chicos siguieran fuera de alcance.

 

  
“¿Supongo que somos demasiado correctas y no hablamos de sexo?”

 

  
“Lo remediamos ya. ¡Me contás todo!”

 

  
Regina rio por lo bajo y se acercó a su amiga de forma conspiratoria. “Estándar. No es una cuestión de tamaño, el problema es que no la sabe usar. Killian cree que lo único que tiene que hacer para satisfacer a una mujer es meterla y sacarla varias veces. No le preguntes si sabe lo que es o dónde está el clítoris porque te va a decir que no tiene idea de geografía.”

 

  
Marian se dobló en dos de la risa. “Me voy a mear.” Declaró entre carcajadas.

 

  
“Y nunca le insinúes siquiera que te de sexo oral a menos que quieras terminar insensibilizada por varias horas.” Agregó Regina revolviéndose incómoda, como si estuviera recordando dicho momento.

 

  
“¡Auch! Sé que nunca lo engañaste, porque sos así, ¡pero no podemos permitir que él sea la única experiencia sexual que tengas presente! Me voy a poner en campaña para presentarte a algunos conocidos de Robin.”

 

  
Regina sonrió con picardía. “¿Quién dijo que es la única experiencia sexual que tuve?”

 

  
Marian quedó atónita. “¡Me estás jodiendo! ¿De verdad engañaste a Killian?”

 

  
“No. Pero no fue con él con quien perdí la virginidad, ¡por suerte!”

 

  
“¡Regina, me estás ocultando un montón de cosas! ¡Siempre creí que él había sido el primero y único!” Marian se inclinó hacia atrás y se lamentó. “¿Quién me mandó a irme seis años fuera del país? ¿Quién?” Pero sin perder más tiempo volvió a acercarse a su amiga. “¿Quién fue el afortunado y cuándo pasó?”

 

  
Regina se mordió el labio inferior. “LA AFORTUNADA fue una compañera del Profesorado y ocurrió durante nuestro segundo año de cursada. Y te aseguro que ella no necesitó ningún mapa para encontrar mi clítoris.”

 

  
A Marian se le abrieron los ojos como platos. “Quiero todos los detalles. TODOS.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT
> 
> The hero shows up at the villain’s doorstep one night. They´re shivering, bleeding, scared. There’s also a slightly dazed look in their eyes - they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted.  
> Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they’re close to passing out, they mumble “Didin’t know where else to go…” then collapse into the villain’s arms.
> 
> Una noche, la heroína se presenta en la puerta de la villana. Está temblando, sangrando, asustada. También puede verse que tiene la mirada algo perdida, está drogada. Parecía haber sido agredida.  
> Levantando la mirada hacia la villana, con el cuerpo meciéndose de un lado a otro como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento, murmuró: "No sabía a dónde más ir..." y se desmayó en los brazos de la villana.


End file.
